


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e17 Brothers in Arms, Episode: s06e18 Fundamentals, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: Coda to 6x17. In the aftermath of his fight with John, and with the threat of impeachment looming over him, Oliver finds solace in his wife's arms.Based on the following tweet by @lgbtsmoak on Twitter:not to get soft over here but my favorite thing about the “i’m glue, baby” is that it definitely feels like a reference to a past conversation. something she’s said to him before that she’s calling back on to ground him.





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**I'm Not Going Anywhere**

 

Oliver listens to the news report until he can’t bear it anymore.

 

“I can’t listen to this,” Oliver mumbles, turning the TV off and dropping the remote back on the coffee table. “I can’t….”

 

He trails off, turning away from the set, as though putting it behind him can somehow distance him from the harsh reality of his existence.

 

He’s lost so much. He’s lost nearly his entire team - including his best friend and brother - and now he’s about to lose his city. Oliver runs his hands through his hair, pressing his palms tight to the top of his head. He rubs them down the back of his neck as he bows his head, moaning softly.

 

Then he feels a pair of small, strong hands grip his shoulders.

 

“Hey,” her soft voice whispers to him, and the ground suddenly stops shifting under Oliver’s feet.

 

He turns to her, and Felicity puts her hands back on his shoulders. Then she stands on the tips of her toes and gently presses her lips to his. Oliver sighs against her mouth, feeling some of the tension drain out of him, and he smiles ever so slightly into the kiss.

 

When he pulls away, Felicity wraps her arms around his back, pulling him in for a hug. Oliver wraps his arms around her in kind, settling his hands around her hips. His fingertips brush against her bare skin and he strokes her sides gently. Felicity sighs, leaning in closer and resting her head against his chest, right over his heart.

 

Oliver sighs in return, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Slowly, ever so slowly, Oliver trails his fingers up her sides, pushing his hands under her top.

 

Felicity nods her head, a silent acquiescence, and Oliver pushes his hands slowly up her back.

 

When the tips of his fingers brush against the strap of her bra, she moans quietly against him.

 

“I’m here, Oliver,” she whispers, her breath warm against his rapidly heating chest. “I’m here.”

 

Suddenly, Oliver finds himself desperate for her touch. Desperate to feel her body warm and soft and alive under him; so desperate he feels like his heart might shatter if he doesn’t touch her _right now_.

 

He needs her - he always has; now more than ever.

 

And when Felicity presses her lips to his with a soft cry of his name, Oliver doesn’t think twice. He bends down to grab the backs of her thighs, but she already knows what he wants, and when she jumps Oliver catches her. He wraps her legs around his waist and carries her the short distance to their bed.

 

The next few minutes are a blur of kisses and caresses; of skin against skin and her lips against his and his heart pounding against his chest.

 

He enters her slowly, and she moans underneath him, whispering his name like it’s the only word that matters.

 

Oliver gasps, breathing his wife’s name against the skin of her neck.

 

“I’m here, Oliver,” she tells him once more. “I’m here.”

 

“ _Felicity,”_ Oliver whimpers, and he shudders above her, unable to move for fear that his heart might shatter. He stares down at her, unwilling to look away, for fear that if he does she will disappear; that she’ll leave him, just like everyone else.

 

“I’m not going to leave you,” Felicity whispers, reading his mind just like she always does. “I’m here, Oliver. I’m right here.”

 

She reaches up and puts her left hand over his chest, and Oliver gasps at the dual sensation of her soft, warm skin and the cold, hard metal of her wedding ring pressed against his flesh.

 

His heart beats faster, and she strokes her fingers against him, soothing him in a way that only she can. Loving him in a way that no one else ever has.

 

Her touch is soft and familiar, and the promise of the ring she wears feels heavy against his skin.

 

_Til death do us part._

 

_For better or worse._

 

Oliver shifts above her, resting his weight on one arm so he can cover her hand with his. He grips her fingers, squeezing them tightly. Then he closes his eyes tight and breathes.

 

When he opens them again, Felicity’s still gazing up at him, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

 

“I’ll be right here with you the whole time.” She strokes her fingertips against his chest once more, and Oliver squeezes her fingers even tighter, desperate to hold onto her. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m _glue_ , baby.”

 

She squeezes his fingers back, and Oliver chokes down a sob as he allows a few tears to fall down his cheeks.

 

“I love you, Oliver,” Felicity whispers, reaching up with her free hand and wiping away his tears.

 

Oliver nods, turning his head to the side so he can brush his lips against her fingertips.

 

“I love you, too, Felicity,” Oliver whispers back.

 

They make love slowly, savoring every kiss, every movement, and every touch.

 

When Oliver leaves for City Hall an hour later, he can still hear her words echoing in his head.

 

_I’m not going anywhere._

 

_...the end..._


End file.
